marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Don Cheadle
'Don Cheadle '''wurde am 29. Novemer 1964 in Kansas City, Missouri geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Filmproduzent. Leben Bekannt wurde Cheadle durch die erfolgreiche Serie ''Picket Fences. Zuvor hatte er bereits in der Serie Golden Palace, dem Nachfolger von Golden Girls mitgespielt. Aber schon in den 1980ern schaffte er den Sprung ins Kino, wo er besonders häufig in sogenannten Ensemblefilmen zu sehen war wie etwa Boogie Nights, mit dem er sich auch im Kino einen guten Ruf erwarb. Steven Soderbergh besetzte ihn bereits fünfmal. Für seine Rolle in Hotel Ruanda wurde Don Cheadle 2005 für den Oscar als bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert, nachdem er zuvor in Nebenrollen zu sehen war. L.A. Crash wurde als „Bester Film 2005“ mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet. 2013 erhielt er als bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller (Komödie oder Musical) in der Comedy-Serie House of Lies den Golden Globe Award. Cheadle ist mit der Schauspielerin Bridgit Coulter liiert, mit der er zwei Kinder hat. Filmografie *1984: 3 Days (Kurzfilm) *1985: Traffic School – Die Blech- und Dachschaden-Kompanie (Moving Violations) *1986: Punk (Kurzfilm) *1986: Fame – Der Weg zum Ruhm (Fame, Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) *1986: L.A. Law – Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (L.A. Law, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x08 Gibbon Take) *1987: Polizeirevier Hill Street (Hill Street Blues, Fernsehserie, Folge 7x19 Days of Swine and Roses) *1987: The Bronx Zoo (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x03 Small Victories) *1987: Hamburger Hill *1988: Harrys wundersames Strafgericht (Night Court, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x19 Jung and the Restless) *1988: Colors – Farben der Gewalt *1989: The Cherry (Kurzfilm) *1990: China Beach (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x16 Warriors) *1990: Der Prinz von Bel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x05 Homeboy, Sweet Homeboy) *1992: Asphalt-Propheten (Roadside Prophets) *1992–1993: Golden Palace (Fernsehserie, 24 Folgen) *1993: Echt super, Mr. Cooper (Hangin’ with Mr. Cooper, Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) *1993: Meteor Man *1993: Lush Life (Fernsehfilm) *1993–1995: Picket Fences – Tatort Gartenzaun (Picket Fences, Fernsehserie, 38 Folgen) *1995: Das Leben nach dem Tod in Denver (Things to Do in Denver When You’re Dead) *1995: Teufel in Blau (Devil in a Blue Dress) *1996: Rebound: The Legend of Earl ’The Goat’ Manigault (Fernsehfilm) *1997: Rosewood Burning (Rosewood) *1997: Volcano *1997: Boogie Nights *1998: Bulworth *1998: Out of Sight *1998: Frank, Dean und Sammy tun es (The Rat Pack, Fernsehfilm) *1999: A Lesson Before Dying – Zwischen Leben und Tod (Fernsehfilm) *2000: Mission to Mars *2000: Fail Safe – Befehl ohne Ausweg (Fernsehfilm) *2000: Family Man – Eine himmlische Entscheidung (Family Man) *2000: Traffic – Macht des Kartells (Traffic) *2001: Things Behind the Sun *2001: Manic – Weggesperrt (Manic) *2001: Passwort: Swordfish (Swordfish) *2001: Rush Hour 2 *2001: Ocean’s Eleven *2002: The Bernie Mac Show (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x21 Sweet Home Chicago: Part 1) *2002: The Hire: Ticker (Kurzfilm) *2002: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, vier Folgen) *2003: State of Mind (The United States of Leland) *2003: MADtv (Fernsehserie, Folge 9x03) *2004: Attentat auf Richard Nixon (The Assassination of Richard Nixon) *2004: L.A. Crash (Crash) *2004: Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda) *2004: After the Sunset *2004: Ocean’s 12 (Ocean’s Twelve) *2006: The Dog Problem *2006: Make Your Own Superbowl Ad (Kurzfilm) *2007: Talk To Me *2007: Die Liebe in mir (Reign Over Me) *2007: Ocean’s 13 (Ocean’s Thirteen) *2008: Traitor *2009: Das Hundehotel (Hotel for Dogs) *2010: Gesetz der Straße – Brooklyn’s Finest (Brooklyn’s Finest) *2010: Iron Man 2 *2011: The Guard – Ein Ire sieht schwarz (The Guard) *2012: Flight *seit 2012: House of Lies (Fernsehserie) *2013: Iron Man 3 *2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron *2015: Miles Ahead *2016: The First Avenger: Civil War *2016: Kevin Hart: What Now? (Dokumentation *2018: Avengers: Infinity War *2019: Avengers 4 Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich